


Each To Their Own

by notspecial (notforme)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Caning, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Needles, Nygmobblepot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notforme/pseuds/notspecial
Summary: Thought I'd try something a little different and pick a bunch of different kinks/fetishes and write little snippets of potential fics to come. Each kink has two versions, one with each character topping and then bottoming. I'll probably release one or two chapters a day or whenever I write them and just keep building it up. Tags are spoilers of what's to come, I guess.Any you'd like to see turn into a full fic? Lemme know!





	1. Petplay/Collaring

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Petplay/Collars

~Bottom!Oswald~

Ed spread his legs wider, allowing Oswald better access to bounce more freely onto of his dick. He had the best view here, watching every inch of Oswald's back muscles tense and flex with every strain to push his body down even harder, moaning out as he did. There was something so satisfying about seeing his dick disappear inside Oswald's ass over and over again.

Ed remained still, hands gripping hard around Oswald's hips as his pet used him to fuck himself.

"Mm, you are a needy one today, aren't you," Ed cooed, slipping a finger in between Oswald's collar and his neck, yanking it back to cause Oswald's head to shift enough to see his face. Tongue flapping out of his mouth with every jolting movement, eyes filled with desperation.

"Fuck-" Ed couldn't resist thrusting his hips up just once to meet Oswald's. Skin and bones slamming hard into each other, allowing him to get deeper inside.

Oswald screamed out.

"Oh, you like that?" Ed laughed, grabbing a hold again of Oswald's collar, forcing his pet forward to bend over the desk, dick slipping out from the notion. 

Oswald yelped as his face made contact with the desk, recently polished varnish making the hairs of his nose sting. The impact caused his fluffy, black cat ears to slip slightly.

"Yes, master," Oswald purred, voice shaking as he tried to contain himself from pushing back onto his masters dick. He knows he'll be pushed for such a thing.

Ed held both his pet's arms, pulling them towards him, as the head of his dick pressed lightly against Oswald's entrance. 

"You want this, do you?" Ed teased, applying pressure near enough to push past the rim, them pulling back once more.

Oswald bit down on his hand and nodded.

"Beg."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~Bottom!Ed~

"Leave it alone" Oswald scolded as Ed tried to pull off the collar round his neck from inside his cage. It was barely big enough for him to fit in.

He looked up at Oswald with pleading eyes, a thick red mark from the collar ran around the entire circumference of his neck. Skin broken and dried blood stains in some places, it was strangling.

"No, you can't come out yet," he looked away from Ed in disgust. "Letting you out already would hardly be fitting enough of a punishment." He waved his hand dismissively before heading out of the room.

It had already been 3 hours. His bowls of food and water both empty. Ed's stomach groaned, acids threatening to eat itself if he didn't get fed soon. 

"Please, Os-master..!" Oh dear..

Oswald stopped in his tracks and turned, face steaming with rage, eyes nearly bulging out there sockets. He limped back over to the cage on the floor. "What did you just say?" he spat.

Ed didn't say a word, forcing his gaze to remain fixed to downwards. 

"I asked you a question, dog."

Ed flinched at the words. "I'm sorry, master. I'm just so hungry," his head hung in shame, fighting back the tears that stung the back of his throat.

"You're hungry?!" Oswald slammed his cane into the floor, causing Ed to jump back, his bare skin scrapping against the metal bars that confided him. Was he shaking?

All went quiet as the gears starting turning in Oswald's brain, calculating his next move.

"Get out," was the only command, followed by the unmistakable clink of the cage door being unlocked.

Ed complied, fearing what punishment was going to come next, though none to him could be as bad the starvation he was faced with before. This would be a welcome release, whatever it was.

Oswald allowed Ed to act of his own accord, negating him as he made his way over the bed, supporting himself with his cane. He sat on the edge, in his favourite of powerful stances, cane still in hand and commanded his pet over.

Ed crawled on all fours over to his master, metal tag of his collar engraved with "Property of O.C" struck against his naked skin with every step. 

"Here." Oswald pointed at the ground between his legs, spread wide at the end of the bed where he sat.

Ed complied willingly, noticing his master still had a firm grip on his walking cane.

When Ed was in place, Oswald slid a free hand down to his flyer, releasing himself from the confides of his pants, far to tight against his erection. He moaned softly at his own touch, before returning his eyes to his obedient pet.

"You said you were hungry, did you not?" Oswald grinned, lifting his cane with both hands, maneuvering it around the back of Ed's neck. He slammed the cold metal rod against back of his collar, causing Ed to grimace in pain for only a second and the cane began pushing his head closer to his master's erection.

Oswald shuddered as he could feel Ed's breath across the small fibers of his shaft. Eyes closing as he hit Ed's lips, he itched to shove his dick somewhere hot and wet. 

Ed pursed his mouth shut tight, teeth barred. Yet again, disobeying his master.

Oswald threw his cane to the floor and grabbed a fist full of Ed's hair, pulling his head back with such force to make him loose his balance. Oswald threw his worthless body to the floor.

"If you don't comply, you know I'll only punish you more severely," Oswald bore his eyes into his pet as he stood over him, hand stroking his cock the entire time. 

Ed remained silent, simply watching his master with infatuated eyes.

"Or if that what you want-" Oh.. Oswald smirked. "Very well."


	2. Teacher/Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Teacher/Student and school role play

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ed entered Oswald's room, hovering in the doorway. He was dressed in as close a school uniform he could find - a plain white shirt, black trousers and a plain, slick, green tie.

"Ah, Edward, come in," Oswald spun in his chair, dressed in a similar white jacket and tie, with a decorative purple tie attached around the collar. "Please take a seat." He patted the spare seat next to his behind his desk, beckoning him to come closer.

Ed sat nervously, as his professor turned his chair to face him.

"I've become concerned about you, Edward," Oswald began. "Your grades have been slipping and you don't seem to be as focused during lesson time."

Ed shuffled awkwardly in his seat, face blushing slightly, being put on the spot like this. He really liked Professor Cobblepot, but he was far too shy to express his feelings.

"Is there something bothering you at school? Something causing you not to focus?" Oswald leant in closer. "You're an intelligent, young man, Edward. I don't want to see you slip like this." 

Ed blushed at the complement. Shit he was already getting hard. 

"It's nothing, Sir. There's no problem, honest." Ed bit his lip slightly, hoping his professor wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants. He moved his hands over to cover it.

Oswald found himself smirking. Ed really must like this fantasy..

"You're grades aren't saying the same, I'm afraid," Oswald shifted his chair closer to his pupil. "You can tell me anything, Edward."

"I...I like you, sir." Ed finally admitted, averting his gaze, he never imagined he'd actually confess to his teacher like this. How would he even react? This kind of thing isn't allowed in any sense.

Oswald remained silent, watching as his pupil tried desperately to make his erection unknown. It was strangely cute, such innocence like this. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Ed announced.

"Whatever for?" the professor questioned.

"I'm sorry," Ed repeated. "I shouldn't of said that. In what world would any good come of it? We'd get in trouble.." he trailed off.

Oswald raised an eyebrow from his student's abruptness. "Only if we get caught, my boy. Not a soul will know."

Ed looked up, shocked. He's actually agreeing to this!

"It'll be our secret." Oswald whispered, reaching out his hand towards his student, running a finger along the band of Ed's trousers, letting his thumb dip bellow. "Will you tell anyone?"

Ed moaned as the material of his trousers rubbed slightly against his cock, biting down on his lip again, shaking his head from side to side

Ah, youth are so overly sensitive, Oswald reminisced to himself with a smile.

With his free hand, he reached to Ed's lips, running his thumb across his lower lip, knocking his nail against the tooth Ed bit down with.

"You really should stop biting your lip so much, Edward," Oswald moved in even closer, allowing himself to feel Ed's shaky breaths on his lips. "It gives you away-" He cut off the last of his own words, pressing their lips together. They were so soft and tasted sweet. 

Edward moaned loudly at the contact, deepening the kiss desperately, trying to slide his tongue into this teachers mouth. 

"Hey," Oswald pulled back, bringing his hand to cup Ed's cheek. "Let's take this a bit slower." There would be plenty of time to ravish the boy, today he wanted to savour his youthful innocence. 

Edward couldn't help but feel disappointed. Did he not want him?

"Don't look like that," Oswald laughed, keeping their faces still close enough together, lips practically touching as he spoke. "Tell me, Edward... Do you think of me?"

Edward looked confessed, his big, wide eyes squinting slightly with the furrow of his brow.

Oswald tapped a finger on Edward's belt, looking down at the bulge in his student's pants. "When you touch yourself."

Edward's skin was flushed as he nodded shyly, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Show me."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Shh!" Ed whispered into Oswald's ear sharply, hand holding one of the smaller man's legs up to his hip and ceased his movements abruptly. 

"What is it?" Oswald whined, trying to push his body back onto Ed's dick that sat was already fully seated in his ass.

"Class is starting..." 

They both remained silent as they heard the teacher's chair move and the sounds of students clambering into the room to take to there seats. Oswald could see through the slatted doors of the storage cupboard about 30 students in all, plus the teacher. Thankfully they were loud enough now for them to continue talking.

"Shit, Ed, what are we going to do?" Oswald panicked, remaining in position. The cupboard was tiny and they could only just both fit it enough to close the door. They were inches away from the row of students sat closes to the back of the class. They were bound to be caught.

"Ed! What are we going to do? We'll get caught and expelled for sure!" 

The boy behind just remained silent and resumed thrusting into his ass, letting out a small grunt with each thrust.

"Ed, wait- fuck," he felt Ed's breath against his ear and neck, the sweat of his stomach sticking heavily to his back. The grib on his hip still hard enough to bruise. The leg not supporting his weight on the ground, being held up in the air to allow Ed to fuck into him deeper. 

"Just keep quiet."


End file.
